


Where to Start

by cimorene



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nyaa, Oishi," Eiji mused, "do you think we should have sex yet?"</p><p>There was a loud sound and Oishi and everything from the top shelf in Eiji's closet fell onto the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2006.

"Nyaa, Oishi," Eiji mused, "do you think we should have sex yet?"

There was a loud sound and Oishi and everything from the top shelf in Eiji's closet fell onto the floor.

Eiji craned his neck to get a good look at Oishi. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Eiji," said Oishi, staring up at him from the floor. He didn't bother to brush off the stuffed animals and papers that were scattered on his chest. "But--but--_what_?"

"Sex, ne," Eiji repeated patiently. Then, because Oishi still wasn't moving, he bounced out of his chair and leaned over to offer him a hand up. Oishi let Eiji pull him to his feet. Of course, he immediately tried to move to pick up the junk he'd knocked out of the closet, but Eiji kept a firm grip on his hand. "Leave it for a second," he smiled. Oishi's worried faces were so _cute_. "So? What do you think? Should we?"

Oishi stared at him some more. "Eiji--!"

Eiji tilted his head, waiting.

Oishi started to blush.  "How can you just _ask_ that?"

Eiji rolled his eyes and gently pushed Oishi down onto the edge of the bed. "I want to know! Don't be silly, na, I'm just wondering! If Oishi thinks we should wait--"

Oishi's cheeks and the bridge of his nose were now fiercely red. "We're not even dating!" He burst out.

Eiji frowned a little and sat beside Oishi on the bed. He _did_ have a point. It seemed that people usually dated first, before they got to the sex part. Maybe you were supposed to. "True," he agreed. "So you think it's still too early? You might be right."

"Eiji," Oishi sputtered, "we're only fourteen years old!" He was so agitated that Eiji had to put an arm around him.

"Hey, I know that, Oishi! But that's not all that matters, you know. It's _us_, after all."

Oishi wasn't saying anything, and he was still blushing. But he couldn't be too upset, because he'd automatically wound his arm around Eiji's waist.

Eiji laughed. "Still, if you want to go on dates first, that's not a problem for me. Even though I don't think we really need to, nya. How should we start? Going to the movies?"

This time when he turned his head, Oishi was smiling at him, and his blush had faded a little bit.  "We could," he said bemusedly. "If you want to."

"Great!" said Eiji, bouncing to his feet. "Does that mean you asked me, Oishi? Because then I get to pick the movie." He winked.

"You can pick this time," said Oishi, and finally loosened up enough to laugh. "Here, let me help you pick those up off the floor before you step on all of them." He dropped gracefully off the bed onto his knees and started gathering up the papers into piles. Eiji glanced down.  Oops--he _was_ standing on them.

But at least it was good that Oishi wasn't uneasy anymore, although when Eiji dropped down on the floor to help pick up the toys and papers, he could see all the heat hadn't gone out of his face. Eiji put a comic and a stapled sheaf of his notes from English class on top of Oishi's stack of papers and scooped up a handful of toys. "Hey, Oishi," he said slyly.

"Hm?"

"You're still red." He reached out to brush Oishi's cheek with his fingertips. Oishi blushed again. He was so _cute._ And the reddened skin was warmer than usual, too, and soft.

Once when they'd both fallen asleep on the floor of Oishi's room, Eiji had woken up with Oishi's face only a few inches away from his. Not content just to look for once, he'd reached out to feel the curve of Oishi's cheek and found it sweetly smooth to the touch, but it had definitely been cooler then.

"You're right," Oishi smiled. He met Eiji's eyes. "About that, anyway. But you missed something with the other."

"Hm? What?" Eiji blinked. He started to drop his hand, but Oishi reached up and caught it, so he just let his fingers curl around Oishi's instead.

"We don't have to start with going to the movies," Oishi explained. "Instead, we can start like this--"

He tugged quickly on Eiji's hand. Eiji stumbled forward, and then--Oishi was kissing him. Anyone else might have bumped their noses together, but Eiji had the best reflexes in Seigaku, and no one knew that better than Oishi. He tilted his head and grabbed Oishi's other arm for balance all without thinking about what he was doing.  It was good that he could do that, because he wasn't thinking anything at all.

Right then, all he could do was feel. Oishi's mouth was soft and a little damp, and it pressed against Eiji's for a long moment before he pulled back. Eiji had never felt anything quite like that before. It was a little weird--but it sent a shock through him, a good kind of shock, and he leaned forward before Oishi could get away and kissed him again.

It was good he was already holding on to Oishi, because their instinct for teamwork didn't fail them. Oishi shifted and Eiji moved and leaned and Oishi breathed in through his mouth, like he was about to speak, and Eiji slid in and took the words right off his tongue, and then the kiss got a lot hotter, and wetter, and slippery and very, very interesting, and just like they were playing tennis, everything else spun around them and just drifted away for a while. The only things left were Eiji and Oishi.

When he opened his eyes again he was in Oishi's lap and Oishi was leaning against the bed, holding Eiji wrapped in his arms. Both of them were breathing fast. The neat stacks Oishi had started to make were gone, too. If anything, Eiji's floor was messier than before.

"Wow," Eiji breathed.  "So that's kissing. You were right, Oishi, that was definitely the right place to start."

Oishi's eyes were wide, and his mouth slightly swollen. "Eiji," he murmured, and nothing else, like Eiji's name was a whole sentence by itself.

"It's a good thing," Eiji said, nestling closer. "When I have a good idea, you follow me right away without having to ask. And whenever I make a mistake, you're always there to support me and make up for it--no matter what it is." He smiled.

"Yes," said Oishi seriously, giving Eiji that concentrated _personal_ look that was just for him, that always made his heart beat a little faster. "And I always will be."

end


End file.
